Conventional techniques permit users to view multiple computing applications through multiple windows. Each of these windows generally includes a frame having controls for moving, sizing, or otherwise managing the layout of the window. Moving, sizing, or otherwise managing windows through these controls, however, can be time consuming or result in a poor user experience.